


别扭

by salon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salon/pseuds/salon
Summary: 现背关于日巡期间那张可爱的合照
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 1





	别扭

尹净汉看到那条推特的时候稍稍惊讶了一下。他去搜索崔胜澈的名字，却跳出了关于自己的内容。

刚出道一两年的时候尹净汉还会特意在门户网站上搜索自己，几年过去也许是成长了，现在的他反而不太会在意这些问题，只是偶尔看一看，权当满足自己的好奇心。

但崔胜澈不一样。他是个会主动搜索自己名字的人，从艺名到本名，就连粉丝间的暗语都想知道得一清二楚。

可是尹净汉觉得这样过于透彻的了解不是什么好事，至少对于崔胜澈来说是这样。匿名的网络世界有好有坏，崔胜澈总是会看到一些尹净汉并不希望他看到的东西，然后多半会变得独自沉闷，焦虑，又心事重重。

不仅是本来就不小的内部压力影响，这些来自外界的因素也会使他消耗掉热情与自信，严重的时候崔胜澈甚至因为压力过大一度靠着安眠药物的辅助才能入睡。

尹净汉想自己应该要努力帮助对方分担一些痛苦，不管是作为什么样的身份。既然崔胜澈并不愿意将有些话说出口，那就由他来主动了解，于是第一步就是要知道对方都看到了什么样的信息。从那时起他就开始在网络上搜索崔胜澈名字，竟然也慢慢地变成了习惯。

眼下他阅读着崔胜澈的回答，看到提及自己的部分，盘起了腿，干脆窝在了沙发里面。

尹净汉不怎么喜欢拍照，相比之下他更喜欢充当被拍摄的对象，所以自拍更是寥寥无几。

可是崔胜澈的手机里藏了那么多合照，却说是自己自拍不给他机会所以没有两个人的照片。

尹净汉想崔胜澈是不是跟自己学会了跑火车的本领，想象了一下他跟饭对话的场景竟然笑出了声。旁边的李硕珉探头过来想知道他看了什么，尹净汉摇了摇头笑嘻嘻地含糊过去，然后打开了手机的相册。

崔胜澈真的一直以来都觉得很幸福吗。尹净汉想。明明自己都不怎么配合他拍照，也很任性，也许就是吃准了对方不会和自己生气，所以总是在踩到底线前最后一厘米的地方和他闹小脾气。

尹净汉从沙发靠背上一路滑下去，头压在沙发扶手上，然后碰到了另一边崔胜澈的脑袋。

他转头去看，崔胜澈正在睡觉，并没有察觉到自己撞到了他的头。

那人新染的头发支棱着，可能是因为做过太多次脱色的关系，像是起了静电一样不安分。

可是对方睡着的表情又过于可爱了。尹净汉去戳了戳崔胜澈那没什么肉的脸颊，看他一点反应都没有，才转回去学着他的姿势重新躺下。

相册里最新的照片是和家人去济州岛的时候拍的，再往前翻是偶尔让成员用自己手机拍下的搞怪视频，手指接着往上滑，竟然出现了崔胜澈的照片。

是对方举着手机正在拍自己的模样。

尹净汉根本不记得他还拍过这样的照片，甚至看了好半天崔胜澈的穿着打扮也没认出来到底是什么时候留下的杰作。

他困惑地眨了眨眼睛，干脆伸手拿过崔胜澈压在胳膊肘下面的手机，对方在半睡半醒间哼了一声，翻了个身又再次安静了下来。

尹净汉熟门熟路地用自己的指纹解锁，打开相册，一张一张地找过去，看到了一个跟那张照片相同日期的视频。

画面里是他自己坐在健身器材上气喘吁吁的样子，背景音是崔胜澈带着点傻气的笑声。

那段影像的最后，自己好像有点不耐烦了，抓起放在一边的手机也对着崔胜澈拍了起来。

盯着最后定格的画面，尹净汉想崔胜澈这家伙真是幼稚得可以。可是他又怎么会不明白，对方只是想把生活里关于彼此的一切都记录下来留作纪念。

方才粗略滑过的那些照片中，有自拍，有合照，有成员，有家人。

可是那些照片里穿插得最多的还是自己。

有蜷成一团坐在角落里刷手机的，有直接躺在练习室地板上睡觉的，有歪着脑袋表情茫然无措盯着镜头的。

他想崔胜澈应该是认为这些照片都太过于日常才不愿意上传，因为无一例外地都是生活里最毫无防备的样子，他们都知道不应该将自己隐私的一面过多暴露在公众面前。

可是看着手机屏幕上的缩略图，他又觉得心里有些说不出口的酸涩。

尹净汉经常会想自己是不是得到了太多的爱。

崔胜澈的感情过于外放，和自己正相反。有些事情他不好意思开口，也不愿意表现出来，表面上就好像变成了对方的单向付出。虽然自己也有在努力跟上崔胜澈的脚步，但总是有个说不明道不清的心结。

可能是先付出感情的那个人是输家吧。

尹净汉坐起来盯着崔胜澈头顶的发旋，还有像小孩子一样的睡姿。

因为是自己先喜欢上崔胜澈，对方能给他回应已经是意料之外，所以演变成自己去配合对方也情有可原。

但后来他发现崔胜澈会无限包容自己，他又变得想故意惹对方生气，想知道那个人究竟可以忍让到什么地步。

可是他在崔胜澈那里得到了好像根本没有尽头的爱，他觉得很开心，但又害怕得不得了。

他变得有些不知所措。

于是他偶尔会有意识地躲开对方，甚至不敢去对上那双总是看着自己的眼睛。

他怕这份他非常珍惜，就算分手了也想一辈子珍藏着的感情有一天会暴露在阳光下。以至于他做什么都瞻前顾后，甚至偶尔会抗拒对方过于直白炙热的爱意。

明明是自己拖着崔胜澈走上这条无法回头的路。他想。不该是这样的，或许自己有些过于小心翼翼了。

行程结束后的聚餐定在了一家烤肉店。

崔胜澈刚好坐在边上，伸长了胳膊想要拍一张全员的大合照，但是没成功，被工作人员截下了手机。

尹净汉看他一副不服输的表情，觉得好笑，又想到了什么，干脆把自己的手机递过去。

崔胜澈的动作比思维反应还快一步，接过来才问他要做什么。

尹净汉笑了笑，说还是拍张合照吧。

崔胜澈点点头，再次伸开手臂的时候却被打了一下。

尹净汉嘴巴里的东西还没咽下去，口齿不清地说是我们俩的合照，又伸出手在两人之间比划了一下。

崔胜澈觉得奇怪，但也没反对，调整了角度按下快门就把手机还了回去，然后顺手帮他夹起刚刚烤好的，他最喜欢的里脊肉。

再晚一些的时候，尹净汉点开了那个紫色的相机模样的图标，他没有个人账号，界面显示默认登陆的是官方账户。

他翻了翻关注，看到崔胜澈几个小时前有过更新。

对方在开通了个人账号之后就没在官方账号上发过东西了，尹净汉想如果就这么发上去，自己大概会暴露的吧。

不过鉴于对方在签售上答应了饭要放合照，那自己伪装一下或许也能成功。

他特意模糊名字，手指停在发送键上方犹豫了一小会儿，还是按了下去。

几乎是下一秒，他就收到了来自崔胜澈的消息。

他躺在温暖的被窝里，快要睡着了。

尹净汉突然想到前两天崔胜澈在fan meeting上说过的话。

如果稍稍改编一下，他在陷入梦乡之前想。

相爱的人在梦里相遇的话，醒来也会见面的吧。

fin

“突然发合照干嘛？”

“只是想发了ㅎㅎ”

“你看到了？”

“我都知道哦。”

“什么呀……尹净汉你真是……”

“就是关于你的，我都知道ㅎㅎ”

“晕……突然说这种话……”

“那么……晚安coups！”

“呀！”


End file.
